Rainbow Stars/Gallery
Season five Brotherhooves Social Big Mac dressing as Orchard Blossom with a handkerchief S5E17.png Big Mac as Orchard Blossom S5E17.png Orchard Blossom calls Apple Bloom S5E17.png Orchard "They've approved us as a pair!" S5E17.png Unicorn sisters singing opera S5E17.png Unicorn sisters bow to the crowd S5E17.png Booth barker congratulates unicorn sisters S5E17.png Booth barker "weren't those two sisters great?" S5E17.png Apple Bloom in an apple bucket S5E17.png Apple Bloom spits out an apple S5E17.png Apple Bloom disinterested "yay" S5E17.png Ponies staring at Orchard Blossom S5E17.png The Mane Attraction Cutie Mark Crusaders cheer for Rara S5E24.png Applejack moved to tears S5E24.png Rarity, Pinkie, and CMC cheering for Rara S5E24.png Season six No Second Prances Starlight trying to calm down S6E6.png Starlight "nobody makes friends with a total stresscase" S6E6.png Starlight screaming in the middle of the plaza S6E6.png Ponies staring at embarrassed Starlight S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer speeds off-screen S6E6.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Ponies finish singing Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again S6E8.png Starlight Glimmer observes ponies from the balcony S6E8.png The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Gabby playing baseball S6E19.png Gabby strikes baseball with her bat S6E19.png Gabby speeding off to first base S6E19.png Season seven The Perfect Pear Apple Bloom walks through the market S7E13.png Berryshine and Shoeshine pass in front of Apple Bloom S7E13.png Ponies racing in front of Apple Bloom S7E13.png Apple Bloom looking across the marketplace S7E13.png Fame and Misfortune Princess Erroria wearing a Rainbow Dash shirt S7E14.png Princess Erroria "she was already so cool" S7E14.png Lemon Hearts and Neon Lights arguing S7E14.png Ponies startled by Twilight's loud voice S7E14.png Twilight singing at the center of the crowd S7E14.png Twilight "stop actin' like somethin's wrong" S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle teleports away from the crowd S7E14.png Triple Threat Lyra Heartstrings arguing with Sweetie Drops S7E15.png Sweetie Drops turning away from Lyra Heartstrings S7E15.png Spike happy to see Lyra and Sweetie Drops arguing S7E15.png Coco Crusoe and Rainbow Stars approach a table S7E15.png Coco Crusoe and Rainbow Stars at the same seat S7E15.png Coco Crusoe "I saw it first!" S7E15.png Rainbow Stars "I got here first!" S7E15.png Coco and Rainbow Stars get mad at each other S7E15.png Coco and Rainbow Stars glare at each other S7E15.png Spike gets between Coco and Rainbow Stars S7E15.png Spike helps with Coco and Rainbow's friendship problem S7E15.png Spike pushes two table seats together S7E15.png Spike "you two should sit together" S7E15.png Spike squeezed between Coco and Rainbow Stars S7E15.png Spike helps Coco Crusoe and Rainbow Stars get along S7E15.png Coco Crusoe and Rainbow Stars hold their muffins S7E15.png It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Ponies in line to buy Mares Day flowers S7E19.png Flower trio selling flowers to ponies S7E19.png Marks and Recreation Ponies gather around the Cutie Mark Crusaders S7E21.png Rumble notices the Cutie Mark Crusaders in town S7E21.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Sunset and Twilight in the Canterlot Library EGFF.png Season eight School Daze - Part 1 Friends and Family Day at the School of Friendship S8E1.png Sandbar tumbling toward race leaders S8E1.png Sandbar barrels through the race leaders S8E1.png Race leaders knocked over like bowling pins S8E1.png Ponies fleeing from the giant insect monster S8E1.png Insect-Ocellus swerves into a school tower S8E1.png The Maud Couple Maud Pie's birthday party S8E3.png Bird's-eye view of Maud Pie's birthday party S8E3.png Surf and/or Turf Twilight and Crusaders riding the train S8E6.png Scootaloo "happy with just my pony parts" S8E6.png Train passengers listening to Apple Bloom S8E6.png Twilight "she told you she defeated him?" S8E6.png Apple Bloom "it makes for a better story" S8E6.png Twilight Sparkle amused at Apple Bloom S8E6.png Twilight hears the conductor's announcement S8E6.png Scootaloo looking out the train window S8E6.png Crusaders looking out the train window S8E6.png Horse Play Fluttershy looking out at the audience S8E7.png Fluttershy "ponies are taking their seats" S8E7.png Spike looking out at the audience S8E7.png Spike runs away from crowd's tomatoes S8E7.png Curtains open on A New Day in Equestria S8E7.png Audience ponies laugh at the Young Six S8E7.png Rainbow Stars heckling the Young Six S8E7.png Audience ponies continue laughing S8E7.png Audience ponies watch the sun rise S8E7.png The Parent Map Exterior view of Castle of Friendship S8E8.png The Break Up Break Down Hearts and Hooves day couples in Ponyville S8E10.png Yakity-Sax Wide view of Sweet Apple Acres S8E18.png Ponies partying at Sweet Apple Acres S8E18.png Ponies at Pinkie Pie's appreciation party S8E18.png ''My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Ponies singing One More Day together MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie appears through crown of ponies MLPBGE.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie sing together MLPBGE.png Applejack and Pinkie "no time to spare" MLPBGE.png RD, Rarity, and Fluttershy tangled in Twilight's list MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie freaking out MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie bouncing away from her friends MLPBGE.png Rarity asking about the gift exchange MLPBGE.png Rainbow "Twilight's castle tomorrow night" MLPBGE.png Applejack "spend the evenin' with y'all" MLPBGE.png Applejack "next mornin' with our families!" MLPBGE.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Royal guard sees Sombra's army approach S9E2.png Sombrafied ponies glaring at the Mane Six S9E2.png The Point of No Return Rainbow Stars answers the door S9E5.png Twilight asks Rainbow Stars about Dusty S9E5.png Rainbow Stars shaking her head S9E5.png Twilight leaves Rainbow Stars disappointed S9E5.png Common Ground Buckball fans cheering in the stands S9E6.png Right side of row of buckball fans doing the wave S9E6.png Left side of row of buckball fans doing the wave S9E6.png Snips offering autographs to all the fans S9E6.png Fan ponies offering bits for autographs S9E6.png Main ponies walk off as Snails is surrounded by fans S9E6.png Buckball team members hoof-bumping S9E6.png Main ponies observe other buckball team S9E6.png Fluttershy looking back at Snails S9E6.png Ponies cheering for the two buckball teams S9E6.png The Last Crusade Skeedaddle galloping into Ponyville S9E12.png Between Dark and Dawn Luna and Celestia at the post office S9E13.png Pegasus stallion shocked to see princesses S9E13.png 2, 4, 6, Greaaat Wide view of Magic-Friendship buckball game S9E15.png Smolder flying high over the field S9E15.png Smolder covers the crowd with smoke S9E15.png Ocellus flipping onto the field S9E15.png Ocellus beginning her cheer S9E15.png Smolder breathes a big fireball S9E15.png Entire stadium cheers for School of Magic S9E15.png The Summer Sun Setback Pinkie and her firework-loaded cannons S9E17.png Pinkie sets off large collection of fireworks S9E17.png Dragon Dropped Spike and Gabby deliver mail to Rainbow Stars S9E19.png Rarity watches Spike and Gabby out the window S9E19.png A Horse Shoe-In Octavia Melody's concert venue S9E20.png Daring Doubt Ahuizotl giving a public book reading S9E21.png Growing Up is Hard to Do The Appleloosa County Fair Animal Showcase S9E22.png Biscuit "what's the big deal?" S9E22.png Spur sadly leaving the animal showcase S9E22.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 Unicorn 1 addressing other unicorns S9E25.png The Last Problem Creatures around statue of the Mane Six S9E26.png Interior view of the Friendship Express S9E26.png Mane Six and Spike teleport on the train S9E26.png Mane Six and Spike on Friendship Express S9E26.png Twilight's friends looking nervous S9E26.png Fluttershy gives bird cage to Rarity S9E26.png